There are currently many types of keypad for motor vehicle control panels, in particular for an instrument system.
In particular, there are keypads in which the buttons are not linked together and are each provided with guidance and foolproofing means for preventing them from jamming. Moulding of the guidance and foolproofing means into the front of the control panel is often delicate, and the same is true of the guide ribs of the buttons associated therewith. This involves successive adjustments in the moulds which are therefore complex and expensive to produce. Moreover, each button has to be mounted the correct way upon assembly, and this takes a lot of time.
There are also keypads comprising buttons that are not guided, but these have to withstand a high return force which is harmful to the button and adversely affects the ease of use.